


Love is complicated

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon
Summary: Gift for OnWingsofValor, who wanted ust Lina/Naga. Imagine Naga saying something stupid just after this moment, and Lina setting her one fire.





	Love is complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnWingsofValor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWingsofValor/gifts).




End file.
